101 transformers1
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: Tämä on mun yksi tarina jota aatelin korjoitaa, tarina on sama kuin 101 dalmatialaista, mutta transformers versiona.
1. Chapter 1

**Rooleissa:**

 **Pongo: Ultra Magnus**

 **Perdita : Optimus Prime (nainen)**

 **Roger: Ratchet(Ihminen,)**

 **Anita : Red Alert (Nainen ja ihminen)**

 **Hanna : Sari Sumdac (Nuori kotiapulainen)**

 **Cruella de Vil : Airachnid (ihminen)**

 **Jasper : Henry Masterson**

 **Jesper : Nanosec**

 **eversti : Prowl**

 **kersantti Tapsu : Jazz**

 **kapteeni: Yoketron**

 **Collie : Blurr**

 **Danny: Grimlock**

 **Ara : Perceptor**

 **labradorinnoutaja : Megatron**

 **pennut: Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Hot Shot,Hot Rod, Jetfire ja Jetstorm.**

 _Ensimmäinen Luku: Rakkaus._

Tarina alkaa Lontoosta, ei kovin paljon aikaa siten...ja kuitenkin kaikkea on tapahtunut niin paljon, että se tuntuu jo ikuisuudelta...

Oli kaunis kevät päivä,Ultra Magnus komea Autobotkoira istui ikkunan vieressä, ja katseli tylsistyneenä ulos. Autobotkoirat ovat kuuluisia kauniista sateenkaaren värisistä turkeista, joten Ultra Magnus oli väriltään sininen ja punainen.

Ratchet on Ultra Manguksen lemmikki, tai oikeastaan Ultra mangus se on lemmikki, Ratchet on muusiko, ja soitteli parasta aikaa pianoa, hän oli hyvin miehekäs, valkoiset hiukset, ja rento punertava vaatetus, tekivät hänestä kiintoisan miehen.

Ultra mangus oli kyllästynyt poikamies elämään, sillä poikamies elämä ei ollut huoletonta, vaan kamalan tylsää. Ja hänestä tuntui että Ratchet tarvitsi itselleen vaimoa.

Mutta Ultra mangus epäili vahvasti ettei Ratchet koskaan menisi naimisiin, hän oli naimisissa työnsä kanssa, kirjoittaen rakkaus lauluja, joista hän ei tiennyt mitään.

Mutta Ultra mangus oli päättänyt löytää sopivaa vaimo ehdokasta, lemmikilleen.

Ultra mangus katseli kuinka monet naiset ulkoiluttivat koiriaan, eikä yksikään vastannut hänen odotuksiaan, juuri kun hän oli jo luopumassa toivostaan, niin samassa hän löysi etsimänsä.

Ultra Magnus näki maailman ihanimman nelijalkaisen, samaa rotua niin kuin hän, väriltään punainen ja sininen, ja ihastuttavan siro. Ja tyttö oli myös ihastuttava, täydellinen hänen lemmikilleen, Ultra Magnus seurasi tarkan minne he olivat menossa.

"Loistavaa he menevät puistoon, täydellinen tapaamis paikka." Ultra Magnus tuumi innossaan, ja säntäsi ovelle.

Mutta muisti siinä samassa että Ratchet lopettaisi työnsä vasta viiden jälkeen, ja silloin olisi myöhäistä. Niinpä hän käänsi varovasti kellon viisareita, näyttämään yli viittä.

Siten hän haukkui innoissaan, juoksi ovelle ja napasi talutus hinnan.

Ratchet kääntyi katsomaan lemmikkiään, ja siten hän vilkaisi kelloa.

"Joko se on yli viiden?" hän totesi ja venytteli pitkään.

Ultra Magnus haukkui levottomasti ja kärsimättömästi.

"Hyvä on Magnus, hyvän poika." Ratchet rauhoitteli, ja nousi ylös.

Heti kun Ratchet oli saanut itsensä kuntoon, ja pannut ihanan Ultra Magnus kaulapantaan, ja avannut ulko-oven. Niin Ultra Magnus syöksyi ulos, eikä Ratchet ehtinyt edes sanomaan mitään.

Kovalla kiireellä Ultra Magnus käveli puistoon, ja ryhtyi etsimään elämänsä kumppania, ja tietysti Ratchet kumppania. Turhaan Ratchet yritti rauhoitella lemmikkiään, eikä Ratchet tajunnut mikä Ultra Magnukukselle oli tullut.

Ultra Magnus pelkäsi kadottaneensa heidät, mutta viimein hän löysi kaunottaret.

Sievä tyttö, oli pukeutunut tyylikkääseen kevät asun, ja päässään hänellä oli kevät hattu. Ja hän istui penkillä lukemassa kirjaa. Ja Autobotkoira istui hänen vieressään. ( Koiran nimi oli Optimus Prime, ja tyttöön nimi oli Red Alert.)

Ultra Magnus tiesi että Ratchet menisi istumaan nurmikolle,miettimään muita asioita.

Mutta Ultra Magnus oli päätänyt tehdä parhaansa saadakseen heidät yhteen, joten kaikki riippuisi hänestä. Tyylikäästi hän käveli daamien ohi, Red Alert ei kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota Ratchet, eikä Ratchet hänen.

Mutta Optimus Prime sen sian, kiinnitti huomionsa Ultra Magnuksen, ja Ultra Magnus suorastaan tunsi hänen katseensa selässään. Kävi niin kuin Ultra Magnus olikin aavistellut, Ratchet nurmikolle, miettimään omia asioitaan.

Totta puhuakseen, Ultra Magnus ei ollut mitään suunnitelmaa, mutta hän päätti pistää asioihin vauhtia. Eli hän napasi Ratchetn hatun, hänen päästään.

"Ultra Magnus! sinä hupsutalia! anna se tänne!" Ratchet komensi, mutta turhaan, Ultra Magnus ei aikonut antaa hattua takaisin. Vaan hän vei sen suoraan penkille, jossa Red Alert istui.

Red Alert ja Optimus katselivat kiinnostuneena tapahtumaa. Ja hetken aikaa, näytti siltä että Ultra Magnuksen suunnitelma toimi, ainakin Ratchet ja Red Alert näkivät toisensa.

Ja siten jostain kumman syystä, Red Alert ja Optimus lähtivät. Ja Ultra Magnus aikoi mennä perään, mutta Ratchet sai hänet kiinni.

"No niin vanhakarkulainen, me menemme kotiin." Ratchet julisti.

Mutta ja Ultra Magnus ei aikonut luovuttaa, vaan hän kiskoi ensin Ratchetin mukaansa, ja lopuksi hän kietoi Ratchetin ja Red Alertin yhteen. Siitä syntyi niin kova meteli ja hulina. Että koko porukka putosi lampeen.

"Voi uusi kevät asuni, ja uusi hattuni." parahti Red Alert litimärkänä.

Ratchet oli kovin pahoillaan, ja vihainen Ultra Magnukselle, hän auttoi Red Alertin ylös vedestä, sillä välin kun Optimus ja nolo Ultra Magnus nousivat rantaan.

Red Alert otti märän nenäliinan esiin, ja oli aivan onneton. Ratchet tarjosi omaa nenäliinaansa, mutta sekin oli märkä.

Kun Ratchet ja Red Alert katsoivat toisiaan, he alkoivat naura.

Ja Ultra Magnus tiesi sen olevan hyvä merkki, he olivat ihastuneet toisiinsa. Ja kun hän katsoi Optimusta, joka hymyili hänelle viehkeästi, niin hän tunsi olevansa rakastunut.

Ja ei kestänyt kauankaan, kun Ratchet ja Red Alerti menivät naimisiin, ja niin myös Ultra Magnus ja Optimus.


	2. Chapter 2

Toinen luku: Airachnid.

Ensimmäiset puolivuotta, Ultra Magnus ja Optimus asuivat lemmikkeineen viehättävässä pikku talossa, lähellä puistoa. Vaatimaton paikka, mutta sopiva nuorelle parille.

Optimus ja Ultra Magnus makoilivat ikkunan äärellä, ja Optimus huokaisi onnellisena, hän odoteli pentuja.

"Optimus, kultaseni onko kaikki hyvin?" Ultra Magnus kysyi levottomana.

"Totta kai kultaseni, ovathan koirat saaneet pentuja ennen meitäkin." Optimus nauroi ja nuolaisi Ultra Magnusta.

Ultra Magnus hymähti tyytyväisenä, ja samassa keitiöstä astui esiin Sari, nuori kokki ja talouden hoitaja, punaiset hiukset ja yllän hänellä oli perinteinen talouden hoitajan virka asu. Vaikka Sari olikin nuori, niin hän oli oikein taitava kokki ja talouden hoitaja, ja lisäksi hän oli kiltti ja ymmärtäväinen. Ja Ultra Magnus oli sitä mieltä että Sari oli melkein kuin koira.

Sari toi teetä Red Alertille, ja Red Alert kutsui Ratchetia teelle, Ratchet soitti yläkerrassa pianoa, ja hän oli juuri keksinyt uuden melodian, sanat piti vain keksiä, ja hän hyräili tullessaan alakertaan, jotta uusi sävel ei katoaisi.

Red Alert ja Ratchet olivat oikein onnellisia ja rakastivat toisiaan paljon, ja samoin myös Ultra Magnus ja Optimus, heidän onnensa oli täydellinen.

Mutta juuri siinä samassa kuului hirveä auton tööttäys, Optimus oli hetkessä pystyssä, ja tuli kovin levottomaksi.

" voi Mangus, se on hän, se kamala nainen." Optimus kuiskasi peloissaan.

Samassa punainen tyylikäs auto kurvasi heidän pihaansa, jarrut kirskuen ja torvi töötäten rumasti. Optimus pakeni kauhuissaan keittiöön, ja lieden alle piiloon.

Ratchet tuli ikkunalle katsomaan kuka oli tullut.

" Oo...varmaan Airachnid, rakas kouluaikainen ystäväsi." Ratchet totesi ja katsoi vaimoaan.

" Air-achn-id... siinä se!" Ratchet huudahti, nyt hän oli keksinyt laululleen sanat.

 _" Airachnid...Airachnid, on kauheista kauhein ja pelottavin."_ Ratchet lauloi, ja hiipi yläkertaan soittamaan.

Red Alert ei oikein pitänyt siitä että Ratchet piti ystäväänsä pilkan, vaikka hän tiesi että Airachnid oli outo ja pelottava. Kohteliaasti hän pyysi Saria avaamaan oven Airachnidlle.

Mutta juuri kun Sari oli aavamassa oven, niin jo Airachnid paiskasi oven auki, mikä näky hän olikaan, tumman pukuun pukeutunut, ja yllän hänellä oli muhkea valkoinen musta turkki.

"Red Alert rakas!" hän huudahti.

"Miten voit?" Red Alert kysy kohteliaasti. Mutta Airachnid, ei välittänyt kohteliaisuuksista, vaan harppoi ymmpäri taloa, Ultra Magnus ei pitänyt tuosta naisesta, vaan vältteli häntä minkä kerkesi.

"Missä ne ovat!" kysyi Airachnid kärsimättömänä.

"Mitkä Airachnid..." kysyi Red Alert ymmällään.

"Ne pennut! ne..." Airachnid lause jäi kesken kun ylhäältä kuului torven törähdys. Ratchet oli nimitän siirtynyt pianosta torven, mutta pian hän taas soitti pianoa.

"En jaksa leikkiä! missä ne kuolaajat ovat?" Airachnid sanoi äkäisenä.

Red Alert selitti että vei vielä kolme kuukautta, ja että tällaisia asioita ei voinut kiiruhtaa. Ja sekös Airachnid nauratti. Siten hän näki Ultra Magnuksen.

"Tulehan tänne koira, tule." Airachnid maanitteli, ja meni hiukan lähemmäksi Ultra Mangusta.

Ultra Mangus meni nurkkaan ja murisi varioitavasti, ja näytti jopa hampaitaan.

Red Alert tajuisi vaaran.

"Airachni...onko tuo uusi turkkisi?" hän kysyi nopeasti.

"Voi kultaseni, ainoa rakkauteni, minä elän turkiksilla palvon turkiksilla," Airachnid sanoi nautiskelevasti, ja pöyhisteli onnessaan turkkia.

"Kukapa nainen ei turkiksia rakastaisi?" Airachnid totesi, ja samassa kuuli pasuunan pääni ylhäältä, kuulosti ihan siltä kuin Ratchet olisi yrittänyt häätää Airachnid matkoihin musiikin avulla.

"Olisihan turkki kiva, mutta on kaikkea muutakin." Red Alert sanoi.

"Ihana yksinkertainen Red Alert, tiedän tiedän...tämä röttelö talo on unelmien linnasi, ja Ratchet parkasi on urhea ja peloton ritarisi." Airachnid sanoi huvittuneena ja rupesi nauramaan. Red Alert ei tiennyt mitä sanoa.

"Ja tietysti sinulla on värikkäät ystäväsi." Airachnid lisäsi, ja katsoi unelmoiden kuvaa, jossa oli Optimus ja Ultra Mangus.

 _"hmmm...Todellakin...se on täydellinen turkki."_ hän mutisi itsekseen.

"Ottaisitko teetä?" Red Alert kysyi kohteliaasti.

"Ei, minulla kiire kultaseni, soita minulle kolmen kuukauden päästä kun pennut syntyvät." Airachnid sanoi ja poistui talosta kuin pyörremyrsky.

Red Alert oli kovin voipunut, samassa Ratchet tuli paikalle, hän lauleli uuta lauluaan, ja tanssit vaimoaan, ja loppukusi hän antoi suukon rakalleen.

Red Alert ei voinut muuta kuin naura ja niin nauroi myös Ratchet.

Ultra Magnus oli seurannut tilannetta tyytyväisenä, ja meni nyt katsomaan, miten hänen rakkaansa jaksoi. Optimus oli edelleenkin uunin alla.

"Se noita, se nainen haluaa pentumme, niitä se havitellee." Optimus sanoi nähdessään Ultra Magnuksen.

"Ei syytä huoleen, he tietävät sen, mitään ei tapahdu pennuillemme." Ultra Magnus lohdutti.

"Miksi hän haluaa ne? ei hän pysty rakastamaan niitä." Optimus sanoi onnettomana.

"Voi Ultra Magnus...oli niin aluksi onnellinen, mutta nyt...toivon etten olisi raskaana." Optimus sanoi ja alkoi itkeä.

Ultra Magnus hiipi vaimonsa viereen ja lohdutti häntä parhaansa mukaan.

Kolmas luku: Pennut.

Optimus Prime parka, tietenkään hänellä ei ollut vaihto ehtoja, pennut syntyivät ajallaan, hurjana ja kurjana myrsky yönä.

Red Alert ja Sari olivat alakerrassa Optimuksen tukena ja kätilönä.

Ratchet ja Ultra Magnus odottelivat keittiössä. Keittiössä oli hiiren hiljaista, lukun otamata kellon raksutusta ja ukkosen jyrinää.

Ultra Magnus odotteli kärsimättömänä ja jännittyneenä, minä hetkenä hyvänsä, hänestä tulisi isä. Sari kävi kerran keittiössä, hakemassa pyyhkeen, ja palasi siten alakertaan.

Ratchet istui tuolissa, sen näköisenä, kuin kyssä olisi hänen lapsensa joko oli syntymässä.

Ultra Magnus meni Ratcheti luokse, ja nuolaisi varovasti hänen kättään. Ratchet havahtui, ja huomasi lemmikkinsä.

"Ei hätää poika." Ratchet sanoi.

"Pennut ovat tällä!" kuului äkkiä Sarin huuto, ja Ratchet ja Mangus pelästyivät pahan kerran.

"Hahaa! pennut ovat tällä." Sari huusi ilosta nauraen.

"Ku-kuinka monta?" Ratchet änkytti jännittyneenä.

"Kahdeksan," Sari sanoi.

"Kahdeksan!?" Ratchet huudahti ihmeissään.

Mangus haukahti iloisena, hänestä oli nyt tullut isä.

"Kuvittele Mangus, kahdeksan pentua." Ratchet sanoi ja tanssi Ultra Magnuksen kanssa riemusta.

"Kymmen," Sari kuulutti.

"Yksitoista!" Kuului Red Alertin ääni.

"Yksitoista," Korjasi Sari.

"Yksitoista? yksitoista pentua, Mangus poika." Ratchet sanoi ja paiskasi Ultra Manguksen kanssa tassua.

"Hetkinen viellä...kolmetoista...ei ei..neljätoista...oooo...viisitoista!" Sari kuulutti.

 **"Viisitoista,"** Ratchet toisti, kuin ei olisi uskonut omia korviaan.

Ja Ultra Mangus oli vähällä pyörtyä.

Sari nauroi ja napsi Ultra Manguksen syliinsä ja kertoi Optimuksen voivan hyvin, ja meni siten alakertaan.

"Kuvittele Ultra Mangus! viisitoista pentua, Mangus poika! se on mahtavaa!" Ratchet sanoi remusta sekaisin, ja pajasi Ultra Mangus joka juuri yritti päästä jaloilleen.

"Sinä vanha veijari." Ratchet sanoi.

Mutta samassa Sari tuli takaisin kantaen pientä myttyä.

"Vain neljätoista...vain neljätoista, menetimme yhden..voi sitä pientä parkaa," Sari sanoi murheellisena, ja antoi kuollen koiranpennun Ratchetille.

"Voi Mangus...niin vain joskus käy." Ratchet sanoi myötätuntoisena

Ja Ultra Mangus oli surullinen.

"Mutta silti...silti mietin." Ratchet lisäsi mietteliäänä, ja rupesi hieromaan myttyä

Ultra Mangus katsoi jännittyneenä, mitä nyt tapahtuisi? Kello raksutti ja ukkonen jyrähti.

Ja siten pyyhkeen sisältä työntyi pieni kuono.

"Katso Ultra Mangus." Ratchet kuiskasi. Ja Ultra Mangus hämmästyi ja ilahtui, hän kosketti hellästi nenällä pientä valkoista pentuaan.

"Red Alert! Sari! Viisitoista! meillä on kaikki viisitoista!" Ratchet huusi alakertaan, ja Mangus nuoli kiitollisena Ratchetia.

"Voi Ratchet! hän on kunnossa, luojan kiitos." Red Alert sanoi tullessaan paikalle, Sari kintereillä.

"Katso, hän voi aivan hyvin." Ratchet sanoi ja ojensi pennun Sarille.

"Voitko kuvitella Ratchet, viisitoista pentua." Red Alert sanoi ihailevasti.

Samassa salama välähti, ja kaikkien yllätykseksi, Airachnid tuli paikalle, kuin myrkyn tuomana.

"Viisitoista pentua? Viisitoista pentua! kuinka mainiota!" Airachnid sanoi tyytyväisenä, mutta nähdessään pennun hän kavahti.

"Yäk! valkoinen kurja rotta! ei yhtään väriä, yäk!" Airachnid sanoi inhosta väristen.

"Vielä mitä! ne saavat värinsä! odota vain." Sari sanoi happamana, ja vei pennun alakertaan.

"Se on totta Airachnid, ne saavat värinsä muutamassa päivässä." Red Alert vahvisti.

Sen kuullessaan Airachnid halusi ostaa kaikki pennut, mutta Red Alert ei halunnut luopua niistä, hän pelkäsi Optimuksen sydämen särkyvän.

"Älä ole naurettava Red Alert, ei teillä ole varaa pitää niitä, hädin tuskin saate itse ruokaa." Airachnid sanoi.

"Uskon kyllä, että selviämme." Red Alert sanoi tyynesti.

Airachnid vain nauroi, ja rupesi kirjoittamaan shekkiä.

Mutta Ratchet ei suostunut myymään pentuja ikinä, eikä mistään hinnasta. Sen kuullessaan Airachnid suuttui valtavasti, hän huusi ja vannoin kostoa, ja häipyi yön pimeyteen.

Red Alert ja Sari onnittelivat Ratchetia sankaruudestaan.

Ja Ultra Magnus riensi Optimuksen luokse.

"Optimus...rakkaani, me saamme pitää jokaisen pentumme, lemmikkini Ratchet ajoi sen naisen pois, hän on poissa lopullisesti." Ultra Magnus kertoi innoissaan hyvät uutiset.

Sen kuullessaan Optimus hymyili.

"Voi Ultra Magnus," Optimus sanoi onnellisena.

Nyt Ultra Magnus ja Optimuksen elämä oli täydellistä, ja he ihailivat pieniä suloisia poikasiaan.


	3. Chapter 3

Neljäs Luku: Sieppaus.

Kului muutama kuukausi, pennut kasvoivat ja niille jokaiselle tuli väriä turkkiin.

Osa oli perinyt vanhempiensa värit, osalla taas oli muita värejä. Kaikki olivat suloisia luppakorvia, ja sinisilmäisiä, aivan kuten vanhempansakin.

Ultra Magnuksella ja Optimuksella, ja heidän pennuillaan oli tapana katsoa televisiota iltaisin. He katselivat sankari koira Driftin seikkailut.

Pennut ihailivat kovasti tätä sankari koiraa,juuri nyt Drift ajoi takaa hevos varasta. Penut kannustivat sankariaan.

"Hän napaa sen kurjan hevos varkaan." Hot Rod sanoi, Hot Rod oli väriltään oranssi ja punainen.

" Vanha Drifit on maailman paras koira," Jetfire julisti. Jetfire oli väriltään valkoinen ja oranssi, ja hänellä oli hiukan ruskeitakin kohtia.

"Hän on parempi kuin isä," Hot Rod sanoi.

"Kukaan ei ole isää parempi," Sanoi Arcee, hän oli väriltään valkoinen ja vaalean punainen.  
Ultra Magnus oli oikein ylpeä tyttärensä kommentista.

"Mitä hän nyt tekee?" Kysyi Hot Shot, hän oli kiivennyt isänsä päälle, ja oli väriltään keltainen ja rinnassaan hänellä oli punaista.

"Hyss, hyss, odotellaan ja katsotaan," Ultra Magnus sanoi.

He katselivat kuinka rosvo hiipi Drifitä piiloon.

Hot Rod eläytyi tuohon ohjelmaan niin paljon, että rupesi repimään mattoa.

"Minä repisin sen..takamuksen," Hot Rod murisi kovana.

"No mutta Hot Rod, mistä olet oppinut tuollaista puhetta? et ainakaan äidiltäsi," Optimus moiti, ja katsoi toruvasti Ultra Magnusta, joka hymyili viattomasti.

Yhdessä kohdassa Drifit oli vähällä jäädä rosvon ammutavaksi, mutta vältti sen viime hetkellä. Hot Rod, oli vähällä taas heittäytyä tuhmaksi, mutta nähdessään äitinsä ilmeen, hän päätti olla kunnolla.

Samassa keltainen ja pienin koiran pentu tuli television etten.( Hän oli juuri se 15 pentu.)

"Bumblebee! väisty, me emme näe" yksi pennuista sanoi, mutta turhaan, Bumblebee ei väistänyt.

"Äiti käske sen väistyä," joku pyysi.

"No niin Bee, pois tieltä." Optimus koehoiti lempeästi, ja Bumblebee totteli.

"Ohi meni! ei mennyt edes läheltä," riemuitsi Hot Shot kun Drifit väisti viime hetkellä laukausta.

"On nälkä äiti, on nälkä." Bulkhead valitti, hän oli isoin pentu, ja väriltään vihreä.

"No Bulkhead, vastahan sinä söit." Optimus sanoi hellästi.

"On nälkä siitä huolimatta, voisin syödä vaikka...elefantin,"Bulkhead vastasi.

"Hysss!" muut pennut sanoivat.

Nyt tuli hyvin jännä kohta, rosvo laukaisi aseensa ja Drifi kaatui maahan.

"Voi ei, hän ampui Drifin," Jetstorm uikutti, hän oli väriltään sininen ja keltainen.

"Ohi meni, Drifi vain näyttelee...luulisin," Hot Rod sanoi epävarmana, ja rapsutti korvaansa.

Pennut katsoivat jännittyneenä, miten sankari koiran kävisi, Hot Rod oli oikeassa, Drifi oli elossa, se odotti vain oikeata hetkeä iskeäkseen roiston kimppuun.  
Viimein se teki siirtonsa, ja hyökkäsi rosvon kimppuun, ja yhdessä ne putosivat koskeen.

"On nälkä äiti, todella nälkä." Bulkhead sanoi, kun jännä kohta oli ohi.

 **"Seuraava jakso nähdään ensi viikolla, kumpi voittaa?"** kuuluttaja ilmoitti.

"Sankari Drifi voitta aina," Hot Rod julisti.

Siten tuli koira ruuan mainos, ja se oli merkki Ultra Magnukselle.

"Hmmm, Optimus, on parasta panna pennut nyt nukkumaan, jos ajomme...p-u-i-s-t-o-n." Ultra Magnus sanoi.

Pennut kuitenkin tiesivät, mitä heidän isä oli tarkoittanut, ja pyysivät päästä mukaan, mutta Optimus koehoiti lapsia nukkumaan.

"Mutta ei meitä( Haukotus) väsytä yhtään." Hot Rod väiti vastaan.

Pennut pyysivät hartaasti päästä mukaan puistoon, mutta Ultra Magnus vain koehoiti lapsia tottelemaan äitiä.

Ultra Mangus laski huolella pennut.

"1...2..3...4..5..6..7..8..9 10 11...12..13...14..." Ultra Mangus huomasi että yksi puutui, ja se oli tietysti Bumblebee, joka katsoi vieläkin telkkaria.

Ultra Mangus sammutin television.

" No niin Bumblebee, veijari, nyt mennään." Ultra Mangus sanoi ja kantoi pennun nukkumaan.

"Äää Isi" Bumblebee marisi.

Pian Ultra Mangus ja Optimus olivat ilta kävelyllä, lemmikkiensä kanssa. Eikä kukaan huomannut kahta hämäräperäistä tyyppiä autossa.

"Siinä ne menevät Nanosec, matkalla ilta kävelylleen." sanoi Henry Masterson.

"Aaah...ihastuttava kyyhkyläis pari, kulman kautta kiertäen, ja suoraan puistoon." hän lisäsi.

"Nhäää! en pidä tästä, jos nyt jäämme kiinni, emme ikinä enää näe päivän valoa." Nanosec valitti.

(tähän väliin voin kertoa, Nanosec oli laiha puna hiuksineen mies, ja Henry taas lyhyt musta hiuksineen mies.)

"Pläääh! lopeta jo saamme rutkasti tuohta," Henry Masterson sanoi happamasti.

"Niin...mutta olen ajatellut," aloitti Nanosec.

"Olet ajatellut! kuules nyt Nanosec! mä olen kieltänyt ajattelemasta. mä hoidan ajattelun, joten nyt töihin." Komensi Masterson, jo pisti auton käyntiin.

He ajoivat hiljaa asunnolle, jossa Ultra Manguksen ja Optimuksen pennut olivat.

"Aah, ei ketään kotona, vain kokkitypy, anna kun Henry Masterson hoitaa puhumisen, se käy oikein sujuvasti." Masterson leperteli.

"niin, mutta en mä tykkää tästä." sanoi Nanosec epäluuloisena.

-  
Tällä välin Sari pisti pennut nukkumaan, Sari rakasti näitä pikku kullannupuja kovasti, hän suorastaan lelli niitä.

Juuri kun hän oli saanut pennut nukkumaan, ovi kello soi.

"Kuka se mahtaa olla tähän aikaan?" Sari kummasteli, eikä aavistanut mitään pahaa.

"Hyvä ilta arvon neiti, tulimme tarkastamaan piuhat ja nippelit," Masterson sanoi kohteliaasti.

"Olemme kaasu...siis sähkölaitoksesta." Nanosec takelteli.

Mutta Saria ei noin vain jymäytetty, hän ei päästänyt kummallisia tyyppejä sisään. Mutta ennen kuin Sari ennätti tehdä mitään, niin jo roistot tönäisivät Sarin kumoon, ja marssivat sisään.

Sari yritti estää rosvojen pääsyn sisään, mutta ei pärjännyt kahdelle rosvolle yksin.

"Ho ho hoo, varsinainen tuittupää vai mitä Nanosec?" Ilkkui Masterson.

Masterson meni yläkertaan, ja Sari seurasi häntä perässä.

"Jos ette nyt poistu, soitan poliisille!" uhkaili Sari.

Masterson telkesi Sarin yläkerran huoneeseen, ja kun hänen kaverinsa oli hoitanut oman osuutensa, niin he lähtivät kiireesti pakoon.

"Heippa typykä! heippa!" Masterson huusi mennessään ja nauroi.

Sari onnistui päästä ulos yläkerran huoneesta, hän kuuli auton hyrisevän, ja huomasi ikkunasta pakenevan rekan ja hän riensi alakertaan.

"Mokomat huulikaanit, sähkölaitos pöh! he olivat varkaita, veivät varmasti kaikki talon hopeat." Sari jupisi juostessaan keittiöön.

Mutta kauhukseen hän huomasi, että pentujen kori, missä ne nukkuivat oli tyhjä.

"Poissa! Bumblebee! Bulkhead! ne veivät pennut!" Sari huusi järkyttyneenä, hän oli aivan suuniltaan ja epätoivoinen, hän juoksi kadulle huutamaan poliisia.

-  
Seuraavana aamuna, lehdet olivat täynnä uutisia, niissä kerrottiin että: 15 Autobotkoiraa varastettu.

Airachnid luki sängyssään näitä uutisia, ja hykerteli tyytyväisyydestään.

Samassa puhelin soi, ja Airachnid vastasi siihen.

"Haloja?...Masterson? senkin tollo! kuinka uskallat soittaa tänne?" Airachnid raivosi.

"Mutta meille riittä jo, me haluttaa rahamme, puoletkin riittää," Masterson puolustautui.

"Ei killinkiäkään, ennen kuin se on tehty, ymmärrättekö? Airachnid sanoi ankarasti.

"Niin mutta se on jo lööpissä, kuvat ja kaikki," Masterson sanoi, ja vilkaisi lehteä jotta Nanosec näytti.

"Vähät siitä, unohtavat sen huomenna!" Airachnid tuhahti.

"en tykkää tästä" Nanosec jupisi.

"Äääh! suu kiinni hölmö!" Masterson kivahti toverillen.

"MITÄ!" Airachnid huusi.

"Ei ei ei te neiti, mä meinasi tässä Nanosecä," Masterson sanoi kiireesti.

"Te surkeat hölmöt!" Airachnid huusi ja löi luurin korvaan.

Siten Airachnid päätti soittaa vahalle rakkaalle ystävälleen.

Sillä välin Ultra Magnus oli kovin murheellinen ja masentunut pentujen katoamisen takia, ja niin oli myös Optimus, hän oli ottanut pentujen katoamisen kaikkein raskaammin.

Silloin puhelin pärähti soimaan. Ratchet luuli sen olevan tarkastaja Fanzone, mutta pettyi kuullessaan Airachnid äänen. Ja ojensi luurin Red Alertille.

Ultra Mangus kuunteli, kuinka Airachnid pahoitteli pentujen katoamista, ja se kummastutti häntä kovasti.

Ratchet oli aivan varma siitä, että Airachnid oli varastanut pennut. Mutta Red Alert ei tahtonut sitä uskoa. Ratchet ja Red Alert olivat kovin neuvottomia, pentujen etsintä ei millään tuntunut etenevän, ja tämä oli niin vaikeaa aikaa kaikille.

Ultra Mangus meni surullisena Optimuksen luokse, tämä makasi pentujen korin vieressä surullisena.

"Optimus, pelkäänpä että meidän on hoidettava tämä," Ultra Mangus sanoi.

"Voi Ultra Mangus...eikö ole mitään toivoa?" Optimus kysyi onnettomana.

"Kyllä, on hämyhaukku," Ultra Mangus sanoi.

"Hämyhaukku? kultaseni, se on vain juoruketju," Optimus voihkaisi.

"Mutta se on nopea tapa välittää tietoa, jos pentumme ovat jossain kaupungissa, Lontoon koirat tietävät sen. Lähetän sanan tänä iltana, kun lemmikkimme vievät meidät ulos." Ultra Mangus sanoi ja painautui vaimonsa viereen.


	4. Chapter 4

Viides Luku: hämyhaukku.

Samana iltana Ultra Magnus toteutui suunnitelmansa, hän haukkui kolme kertaa ja kuunteli tarkasti, vastasiko joku hänelle, mutta kukaan ei vastannut.

"Ei ole ketään ulkona, on kai liian kylmä." Optimus sanoi huolissaan.

"On pakko yrittää rakkaani," Ultra Magnus sanoi ja haukkui taas.

Siten jostain kaukaa kuului vastaus.

"Optimus, Optimus meitä onnisti! Se on Grimlock Hampsteadissa." Ultra Magnus sanoi innoissaan, ja alkoi haukka lisää.

Ratchet kuitenkaan ei pitänyt siitä, vaan käski Ultra Magnuksen olevan hiljaa, mutta Ultra Magnus ei totellut, vaan jatkoi kiireesti viestin lähetystä, ja Grimlock kuunteli tarkasti viestiä.

Grimlock, oli iso kokoinen koira, jäntevä ja väriltään vihreä. Fixit Grimlock ystävä, juoksi paikalle kuullessaan hämyhaukkun.

"mitä nyt Grimlock? kuka soittaa?" Fixit kysyi innoissaan.

"Se on Ultra Magnus Repentsparkista, hälytys kaikille koirille." Grimlock sanoi.

"Mitä se sano? mitä se sano? kerro kerro Grimlock," Fixit sanoi kiihdyksissään.

"Hetkinen hetkinen," Grimlock rauhoitteli ja kuunteli tarkaan loput.

"No katsos...hmmm..sepäs vasta uutinen,"Grimlock sanoi, kun Manguksen ääni vaimeni.

"Mikä Grimlock? mikä uutinen," Fixit kysi ja pompi Grimlockn jaloissa.

"Viisitoista Autobotkoiraa pentua viety," Grimlock ilmoitti.

"Eihän!...ovatko he soittaneet poliisille?" Fixit tiedusteli.

"Ihmiset yrittivät kaikkensa, nyt on meidän koirien vuoro." Grimlock sanoi.

Ja niin hän ja Fixit välittivät viestiä eteenpäin, ja pian koko Lontoon koirat tiesivät tuosta varkaudesta. Eikä kukaan lopettanut, ei vaikka ihmiset kuinka käskivät koiria olemaan hiljaa.

Ja viesti lensi aina maaseudulle asti.

Perceptor punaturkkinen koira, istui mäenpäällä, kuuntelemassa jokilaiva koiran uutisia, kun Wheeljack-hanni tuli paikalle.

"Perceptor, Perceptor! kerro heti mikä on uusi juoru?" hän kysyi.

"Ei se ole juoru, vaan hälytys, se tulee Lontoosta asti, viisitoista koiranpentua viety." Perceptor sanoi.

"Ei tällä ole pentuja," tiesi Wheeljack.

"No siten on jatkettava ketjua, on minun tehtäväni hälyttää Eversti-Prowl, hän on ainoa hauku kantamalla. Perceptor sanoi.

"Et sinä häntä tavoita tähän aikaan." Wheeljack totesi.

"Voin aina yrittää, haukun koko yön jos on pakko." Perceptor sanoi päättäväisesti.

Perceptor ulvoi niin lujaa kuin jaksoi, ja ulvonta kantautui tallin jossa eversti Prowl  
kersantti Jazz, ja kapteeni Yoketron asuivat.

Yoketron, joka oli hevonen kuuli Perceptoren äänen, herätti kiireesti Jazz kissan, ja komensi hänet etsimään eversti Prowl.

"Prowl! Prowl! missä olet?" Jazz huusi ja etsi ystäväänsä.

Samassa olkikasa liikkui ja mustakultainen koira, oli ensin äkäinen herätyksestä, mutta kuuli siten hälytyksen.

"Kuulostaa hälytykseltä," hän totesi.

"Kyllä söör, siksi tulin." Jazz sanoi.

(tähän väliin voin sanoa, että Jazz on väriltään valkoinen ja musta, ja Yoketron valkoinen, jossa on hiukan mustaa ja kultaista väriä.)

"No mitä odottelemme? liikettä liikettä," komensi Prowl.

"Kyllä söör, välittömästi söör," Jazz sanoi ja seurasi kiireesti Prowlia.

"Se on Perceptor," Yoketron sanoi lyhyesti, kun Prowl ja Jazz tulivat paikalle.

"Siltä se kuulostaa, katsotaanpa mitä hän haluaa," Prowl sanoi ja alkoi ulvoa.

Ja pian Prowl sai vastauksen.

"Viisitoista... Autobotkoiraa...varastettu." Prowl tulkasi.

Samassa Jazz muisti jotain.

"Söör, muistin juuri, kaksi yötä siten, kuulin haukuntaa kauhukartanolta," Jazz sanoi.

"Tarkoitatko Airachnid tilaa? älä viitsi Jazz, siellä ei ole asuttu vuosiin," Prowl tuhahti.

"Hetkinen nyt, sen piipusta nousee savua," huomautti Yoketron ja vilkaisi kartanon suuntaan.

Prowl ja Jazz myös katsoivat myös kartanoa, ja huomasivat Yoketronin puhuneen totta, talon piipusta tuli savua.

" Katsos..sepä outoa, kumma kerrassaan," Prowl totesi ihmeissään, ja päätti että asiaa oli tutkittava, sitä ennen hän pyysi Perceptoria oleman kuulolla.

Kuudes luku: Kauhukartano.

Prowl ja Jazz lähtivät Kauhukartanolle, Jazz ratsasti tyylikkäästi Prowlin selässä.

"Väittävät että tämä paikka on noiduttu, tai kirottu, tai muuta höpsötystä." muisteli Prowl, kun he saapuivat kartanon portille.

"Höpsötystä tosiaan söör, heh he," Jazz sanoi ja nauroi hermostuneesti, paikka oli todella aavemainen.

"Silti...olkaa varovainen Kersantti Jazz, ties mitä hokuspokus juttua siellä on." Prowl sanoi, ja Jazz nielaisi kuuluvasti.

"No muuta Jazz! älä vitkutele, ala jo mennä," Prowl komensi.

"Kyllä Söör, välittömästi Söör." Sanoi Jazz, ja kiipesi läheiseen puuhun, ja sen kauta ränsistyneeseen kartanon ikkunaan. Kun Jazz oli pääsyt sisälle, se löysi pienen aukon oven suussa, se johti suoraan suureen salonkiin.

Siellä oli takka ja kaikki, ja siellä oli kaksi Autobotkoira pentua, toinen punainen toinen sininen.

"Hei...psst...pentu," kuiskasi Jazz puna turkikselle pennulle, ja pentu hämmästyi nähdessään kissan.

"Oletko yksi niistä varastetusta viidestätoista pennusta?" kysyi Jazz.

"Oi ei meitä napattu, ostettiin ihan rahalla, meitä on noin yhdeksän kymmentä yhdeksän" Penntu vastasi.

"Yhdeksän kymmentä yhdeksän?" sanoi Jazz ja hieroi epäuskoisena silmiään, mutta totta se oli värikkäitä pikku pentuja oli joka paikassa.

"Entä nuo pikkuiset, heillä on nimet ja kaulapannat, he eivät ole eläinkaupoista," sanoi sinin turkkinen tyttö pentu.

"Viisitoista?" kysyi Jazz toiveikkaana.

"Emme laskeneet niitä, ne katselevat tuolla televisiota," sanoi punainen pentu, ja siellä ne tosiaan katselivat telekaria.

"Paras laskea ne," Jazz pääti.

Pennut varoittivat Jazzia kahdesta rosvosta, Henry Masterson ja Nanosec, he olivat parasta aikaa syömässä.

Jazz laski pennut, mutta helppoa se ei ollut, rosvot häiritsivät hänen laskemistaan koko ajan, mutta viimein hän sai toivotun tuloksen. Hän oli löytänyt kadonnet viisitoista pentua.

Juuri siinä samassa Masterson, tarttui Jazzia kaulasta, luulleen sitä pulloksi, ja sai kissalta pusun.

Jazz sai siitä sätkyn, ja pakeni kiireesti paikalta.  
Pennut haukkuivat ja Masterson yritti nitistää kissan, mutta Jazz pääsi viime hetkellä pakoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Seitsemäs luku: kilpajuoksu aikaa vastaan.

Samana iltana, Ultra Magnus kuuli kuinka ulkona haukutiin, se oli vastaus hämyhaukkun.  
"Mitä se on Ultra Magnus?" kysyi Optimus.

"Hyss, se on Grimlock, hänellä on tietoja pennuista, tapaaminen puistossa." Ultra Magnus sanoi.

"Miten pääsemme ulos?" Optimus kysyi huolissaan.

"Makuhuoneen ikkunasta, se on aina raollaan, tule." Ultra Magnus sanoi, ja niin he lähtivät.

Ei kestänyt kauankaan, kun he pääsivät puistoon ja kukkulalle, jossa Grimlock odotti heitä. Grimlock kertoi hyvät uutiset, pennut oli löydetty pohjoisesta Suffolkista. Optimus oli niin helpottunut, hän oli niin pelännyt etteivät pennut löytyisi.

"Tahdotteko mennä heti pentujenne luokse?" Grimlock kysyi.

"Kyllä, lähdemme välittömästi," sanoivat Optimus ja Magnus.

Grimlock opasti heidät kaupungin ulkopuolelle, ja kertoi heille reitin, mutta kun hän mainitsi Airachnid tilan, Optimus ja Ultra Magnus järkyttyivät.

" voi Magnus! se oli hän," Optimus parahti kauhusta.

"Tunneteko hänet?" kysyi Grimloc yllättyneenä.

"Anteeksi, ei ole aikaa selittää," Ultra Magnus sanoi kiiresti, ja hän ja Optimus lähtivät juosten kohti Kauhukartanoa.

"Toivottavasti emme ole myöhässä," Optimus toivoi hartaasti.

"Onnea matkaan! jos eksytte niin käyttäkää hämyhaukkua! me pysymme kuulolla!" Grimloc huusi kaukaa.

Ultra Magnus ja Optimus juoksivat ja juoksivat, he juoksivat silloinkin kun aamu jo valkeni, he juoksivat eivätkä he pysähtyneet kertaakaan. Ei vaikka lunta alkoi satamaan, eivätkä he pysähtyneet kun lumisade muuttui lumimyrkyksi, tai silloin kun heidän piti uida virtaava joki. Sillä heidän piti päästä pentujen luokse, niin täynnä he olivat huolta pennuistaan, sillä ties mitä heille voisi satua, joten päättäväisesti he jatkoivat matkaansa, kohti määränpäät.

-  
Prowl, Jazz, ja Yoketron odottelivat Ultra Magusta ja Optimusta tallin pihassa, lumi satoi hiljalleen maahan, oli jo ilta eikä heitä näkynyt.

"Näkykö heitä?" kysy Yoketron.

"Ei...he ovat kai eksyneet," arveli Prowl.

Samassa Jazz näki auton, auto ajoi suoraan Kauhukartanolle, Prowl päätti että asiaa oli tutkittava heti, hän komensi Jazzin mukaan, ja niin he lähtivät. Yoketron jäi pitämään vahtia.

-  
Auton kyydissä, oli ajanut Airachnid, ja Jazz tuli juuri sopivasti paikalle, hän kurki seinän raosta tilannetta, Airachnid käveli edes takaisin pahan tuulisena, ja pennut yrittivät vältellä naista.

Masterson ja Nanosec katselivat rikos visaa, eivätkä välittäneet Airachnidista.

"Minulla ei ole aikaa väitellä! se on tehtävä tänään!" Airachnid huusi ja sammutti television.

"Ymmärrätkö? tänä yönä!" hän raivosi.

"Hei! eivät ne ole vielä tarpeeksi isoja," protestoi Nanosec.

"Eihän näistä saa kuin puolisen tusinaa turkia," lisäsi Henry Masterson.

"Turkkeja? koiran nahkaturkkeja," Jazz kuiskasi itsekseen, ja alkoi tajuta kaiken.

"Siten tyydymme siihen, poliiseja on kaikkialla! teidän on tehtävä se tänä yönä!" komensi Airachnid.

"Miten se muka tehdään?" Nanosec kysyi.

Airachnid alkoi raivoten, kertoa miten pennut piti nitistää, ja Jazz kuunteli kauhussaan, ja niin myös pennut, niillä ei ollut mitään mahdollisuutta päästä pakoon.

"Hällä väliä miten teette sen, mutta tehkää se heti!" Airachnid huusi loppukusi.

"aaah...säälikää nyt vähäsen neiti, Masterson sanoi arasti.

" saadaan kai katsoa ohjelma ensin?" hän lisäsi.

"Me halutaan katsoa Rikos visaa," Nanosec lisäsi.

Airachnid viinipullon käteensä ja heitti sen palavaan takaan, se räjähti, ja siten Airachnid antoi rosvoille läjähtävät korvapuustit.

"Kuunlekaa nyt senkin idiootit, tulen takaisin heti aamusta! ja homma on valmis! tai..tai kutsun poliisin! YMMÄRRÄTTEKÖ!?" Airachnid huusi, ja paiskasi oven mennessään.

"Taitaa olla tosissaan vai mitä?" Nanosec totesi.

"Jeahh...hoidetaan se tän ohjelman jälkeen." Masterson sanoi ja pisti television päälle.  
Jazz hiipi hiljaa pentujen keskelle.

"Pssst...pennut jos haluatte pitää turkkinne, niin lähdetään pakoon," Jazz kuiskasi.

"Mutta miten?" kuiskasi yksi pennut.

"Hyss...seinässä on aukko, pääsette sieltä." Jazz kuiskasi ja opasti pennut aukolle.

Kelmit olivat niin kiinnostuneita televisio ohjelmasta, etteivät he huomannet, kuinka pennut ryömivät pikku aukosta ulos. Jazzilla oli täysi työ saada pennut menemään yksi kerrallaan, ja sen lisäksi hänen piti hakea Bumblebee pois television luota, ja aika alkoi huveta kun hänen piti auttaa Bulkheada.

Mutta viime hetkellä hän sai hommansa tehtyä, se tapahtui kreivin aikaan, sillä siinnä kohdassa, televisio ohjelma loppui, ja rosvot alkoivat kinata siitä kumpi hoitaa nylkemisen. Kunnes Masterson huomasi pentujen kadonnen.

"Hei! katso! ne karkasivat, pakenivat tästä raosta." Masterson sanoi ja komensi apuria mukaansa, heidän piti kerätä pennut takaisin.

Jazz johdatti pennut portaita pitkin yläkertaan, konnat seurasivat perässä, Bulkheada parka jäi joukosta jälkeen, ja ryntäsi suoraan toiseen huoneeseen yläkerrassa. Masterson komensi Nanosecin hakemaan sen, ja hän itse tarkasti makuu huoneen.

Masterson vihelteli ja houkutteli pennut esiin.

"Pennut tulkaa, leikki loppu nyt," hän huhuili, ja kurkisti sängyn alle, juuri silloin Jazz hyppäsi esiin, ja pian kaikki pikku koirat juoksivat Mastersonin yli kovasti haukkuen, ja seurasivat Jazzia alakertaan.

"Nanosec! se on se hullu kulkusissa! se on joukon johtaja! pysäytä ne!" huusi Masterson kiivaasti, hän ryntäsi käytävälle, ja törmäsi suoraan toveriinsa joka jahtasi Bulkheada.

"Tänne pennut, portaiden alle," komensi Jazz, ja Prowl joka oli jäänyt ulos ja kuulut meteliä, kurkisti ikkunasta.

Jazz hyssytteli pennut, sillä konnat marssivat äkäisinä alakertaan.

"Kiitämättömät! Häipyivät tuosta vain, ja me kun pidimme niistä niin hyvää huolta, on siinäkin kiitos," jupisi Masterson.

"Ei se ole oikein Masterson," Hänen kaverinsa säesti.

Bulkhead joka oli jäänyt joukosta jälkeen, ei tiennyt missä muut olivat. Jazz tarttui pentua hännästä, mikä oli virhe, Bulkhead vinkaisi pelästyneenä, ja silloin rosvot äkkäsivät heidät ja taas mentiin. Jazz johdatti hädissään pennut takaisin huoneeseen, mistä he olivat tulletkin, eikä ehtinyt edes selittää Prowle tilannetta, mutta Prowl kyllä ymmärsi tilanteen hyvin.

Heti kun pennut olivat taas vankila huoneessaan, sulkivat roistot ovet kiinni, nyt pennut olivat kiikissä, ja jokainen pentu yritti etsiä piilopaikkaa.

"Saimme ne satimeen, nyt loppui piilosleikki!" Masterson julisti.

-  
Tällä välin Ultra Magnus ja Optimus prime olivat juosset monta tuntia kylmässä ulkoilmassa, mutta nyt he saapuivat tienristeykseen, eivätkä enää tiennet minne mennä.

"Voi Mangus...Mangus taidamme olla eksyneet," Optimus sanoi huolissaan.

"Se ei voi enään olla kaukana," Ultra Magnus sanoi ja alkoi haukkua.

Prowl kuuli Ultra Magnuksen haukunnan ja alkoi kiireesti haukkua takaisin, sen avulla Ultra Magnus ja Optimus löysivät perille.

"Eversti...oletteko Eversti Prowl?" kysyi Ultra Magnus.

"Ööö juu...ja te olette Ultra Magnus?" takelteli Prowl.

"Pentumme...ovatko ne kunnossa?" Optimus kysyi huolissaan.

"Ei ole aikaa selittää pennut ovat pulassa," Prowl sanoi kiireesti, ja opasti heidät talolle.

Se tapahtui juuri ajoissa, rosvot olivat ajaneet pennut nurkkaan, ja Jazz parka yritti suojella pentuja, mutta mitä hän olisi mahtanut kahdelle miehelle? Jolla toisella oli sorkkarauta ja toisella puunuija.

"Hähähää! no niin satimessa ovat," sanoi Masterson vahingon iloisena.

Mutta siinä samassa, Optimus ja Ultra Magnus hyppäsivät ikkunasta sisään, ja hampaat irvistäen ne olivat valmiita tappeluun.

"Hei! mitäs tämä nyt on? kaksi värikästä hyeena," sanoi Masterson, ja yllytti toveriaan kimppuun, mutta Optimus ja Ultra Magnus eivät jääneet odottamaan, vaan hyökkäsivät kovalla vimmalla rosvojen kimppuun.

Pennut haukkuivat kannustaen aikuisia koiria, ja rosvoilla oli täysi työ varoa koiria.  
Taistelun tiimellyksessä, ulko-oven alareunaan tuli reikä, sitä kautta Jazz ja Prowl johdattivat pennut turvaan talleille.

Sillä välin rosvoilla oli tukalat oltavat, he olivat jääneet alakynteen koirien kanssa, Masterson valitti sitä että nämä koirat eivät tapelleet reilusti, mutta turhaan hän valitti.

Ja lopulta Ultra Magnus ja Optimus pääsivät pakenemaan talosta, seuraten pentujen jälkiä, rosvot kompuroivat talosta ulos, ja Masterson vannoi kaameata kostoa.


	6. Chapter 6

Kahdeksas Luku: Lumimyrky.

Kun Ultra Magnus ja Optimus pääsivät tallille, missä heitä odotti ihana perhe tapaaminen.

"Äiti, Isä, Äiti, Isä, Meillä oli ikävä teitä, miten löysitte meidät isä?" pennut kyselivät.

"Voi minun kultaseni, minun rakkaat kultaseni," Optimus sanoi onnellisena ja helpottuneena, hän halaili pentujaan todella hellästi, nauti tuntiessaan pentujen hellät suukot.

Prowl ja Jazz katselivat ylpeinä perhe onnea.

"Toitko mitään syötävää Isi?"Bulkhead kysyi ja liukui Manguksen selkää pitkin.

Mangus nauroi, hän oli myös onnellinen nähdessään kaikki rakkaat pentunsa.

"Ovatko kaikki tällä? kaikki viisitoista?" hän kysyi.

"Kaksi kertaa enemmän, yhdeksänkymmentä yhdeksän," ilmoitti Hot Rod ylpeänä.

"Mitä? yhdeksänkymmentä yhdeksän?" toisti Mangus, vasta nyt hän ja Optimius huomasivat muut värikkäät Autobotkoira pennut, ne kaikki tuijottivat uteliaina aikuisia koiria.

"Mi-mistä ne kaikki tulivat?" Mangus ihmetteli.

"Mihin hän tarvitsee niin monta?" Optimus kummasteli.

"Aikoo tehdä meistä turkkeja," yksi pennuista sanoi.

"Ei kai?" sanoi Optimus epäuskoisena.

"Se on totta rouva, koirannahka turkkeja," vahvisti Jazz.

"No mutta Jazz, koirannahka...älä viitsi," Prowl joka myöskään ei tahtonut uskoa kuulemaansa.

"Mutta...mutta se on totta söör," intti Jazz.

"Henry Masterson ja Nanosec aikoivat nitistää ja nylkeä meidät," sanoi Hot Rod ja värisi pelosta.

"Hän on noita! mitä me nyt teemme?" kysyi Optimus surkeana ja suurta huolta pennuista.

"Meidän on päästävä takaisin Lontooseen," sanoi Mangus.

"entä nämä muut? entä he?" kysyi Hot Rod. Ja muut pennut katsoivat heitä anovasti.

"Optimus...otamme heidät mukaamme, jokaisen, lemmikkimme kyllä huolehtivat heistä," sanoi Mangus päättäväisesti, eikä Optimuksella ollut sitä mitään vastaan, ja pennut olivat iloisia.

"Parasta kiirehtiä, auto on tulossa tänne," Yoketron ilmoitti, Jazz kiirehti katsomaan, ja näki rekka auton lähestyvän.

"Ne ovat ne konnat, Masterson ja Nanosec, ne seuraavat jälkiämme," Jazz sanoi.

"No..meillä on ylivoima, kun annan merkin niin me hyökkäämme," Prowl sanoi.

"Anteeksi söör, mutta se voi olla virhe," sanoi Jazz ja teki kunnia.

"Se on totta Prowl, meidän on mentävä," vahvisti Ultra Magnus.

"Takakautta ja niityn poiki," Jazz neuvoi.

Ultra Magnus ja Optimus kiitivät pentujen pelastamisesta, ja siten Opimus alkoi johdattaa pennut niitylle, juuri silloin rosvot alkoivat lähestyä tallia.

"Onnea! ja älkää pelätkö me pidättelemme niitä viimeiseen mieheen," Prowl sanoi ja ryntäsi ulko-ovelle estämään konnien pääsyn sisälle, eikä hän väistynyt tieltä ollenkaan, vaikka kuinka Masterson heilutteli sorkkarautaa.

Ultra Magnus huolehti siitä että viimeinenkin pentu oli poissa tallista, ja meni siten itse ulos.

Prowl perääntyi hitaasti kohti heinäkasoja.

"Ei ne ole tällä," sanoi Nanosec katseltuaan ympärilleen.

"Ahaa! ne piileksivät heinissä," sanoi Masterson.

Mutta juuri silloin Jazz antoi merkin, ja Yoketron potkaisi molempia roistoja suoraan takapuoleen, molemmat miehet lensivät suoraan seinänläpi.

"Hei! tuolla ne menevät ne pikku riiviöt," huudahti Masterson huomattuaan jäljet lumessa.

Rosvot kompuroivat ulos tallista, ja ajoivat perään, mutta jäljet päätyivät sillan kohdassa.

"Niiden on oltava tällä jossain," mutisi Masterson. Eikä kumpikaan huomannut sillan alla piileskeleviä koiria.

"Hei Masterson...olen ajatellut..."aloitti Nanosec.

"Niin varmaan," piikitteli Masterson.

"Mitäs jos ne kulkivat jäätä pitkin etteivät jättäisi jälkiä," Nanosec sanoi ja osoitti taskulampulla jäätä.

"ÄÄÄH! älä ole hölmö! eivät koirat niin viisaita ole," ärähti Masterson toverilleen. Viimein he lähtivät jatkamaan matkaa, etsimään pentuja.

Kun roistot olivat menneet, niin Ultra Magnus antoi luvan tulla esiin piilosta.

"Me eksytimme ne, vai mitä?" sanoi Hot Shot, ja kaikki muutkin pennut olivat innoissaan siitä, että eivät olleet jääneet kiinni.

"Eivät he edes nähneet meitä," vahvisti Jetstorm.

"Hyss lapset, hyss," Hyssytteli Optimus, ja alkoi johdattaa pentuja jäätapitkin, jää oli liukasta, ja pennut törmäilivät toisiinsa, ja jotkut taas tarrautuivat toosiinsa häntiin kiinni, jotta olisivat pääaseet eteenpäin.

Vain Bumblebee oli vaikeuksia päästä eteenpäin.

"Tassut ovat liukkaita, emmekö voisi kävellä lumella?" hän valitti.

"Voi Bee, ei se käy, emme saa jättää jälkiä," Naurahti Mangus, ja alkoi kantaa Bumblebeetä.

-  
Seuraavana aamuna, Airachnid joka oli saanut tiedot pentujen paosta, oli lähtenyt liikkeelle autollaan, ja etsi pentuja hurjasti ajellen. Hän melkein törmäsi apureittensa autoon.

"No? onko näkynyt?" hän tivasi.

"Ei, ei edes yhtä tassun painallusta, ollaan ajeltu edes takaisin, joka ainoata tietä," sanoi Masterson pahan tuulisena.

"Meillä on kylmä, me luovutetaan," Nanosec sanoi. Mutta Airachnid ei ottanut sitä kuuleviin korviinsa, vaan komensi miehet etsimään koirat, vaikka jouluun asti.

"Ja olkaa varovaisempia! poliisi vielä napaa teidät," hän ärähti ja ajoi matkoihinsa, lunta pöllyttäen.

-  
Ultra Magnus ja Optimus prime, sekä heidän pentu laumansa kulkivat monta tuntia lumessa, kunnes lumimyrsky yllätti heidät, kaikki olivat uupuneita ja kylmissään, mutta heidän oli pakko jatkaa matkaa.

Optimus kulki edellä, ja pennut seurasivat häntä, ja Ultra Magnus laski tarkasti ettei yksikään pentu jäänyt jälkeen.

Ikävä kyllä vain Bumblebee, jäi joukosta jälkeen, se jäi istumaan mäenpäälle ja hytisi vilusta.

"Voi Bumblebee...Bumblebee! tulehan nyt Bee, et saa luovuttaa," Magnus kannusti.

"On kylmä ja nälkä, ja tassut on jäässä, ja korvat on jäässä...ja nenäkin on jäässä." valitti pikku Bee.

Ultra Manguksen ei auttanut muu kuin kantaa Bumblebee, ja miettiä mitä nyt pitäisi tehdä.

Samassa hän kuuli haukkumista takaa, Mangus kääntyi, ja näki sinisen ja hoikan Autobotkoiran juoksevan heitä kohti.

"Ultra Mangus! olen Blurr, minulla on teille suojapaikka, meijerin toisella puolella." Blurr sanoi ja osoitti kuonollaan suunnan.

Ultra Mangus helpottui kuullessaan hyvät uutiset, hän jätti hetkeksi Been, Blurrllen huostaan, ja riensi uupuneena vaimonsa luokse.

"OPTIMUS! odota! meillä on suoja paikka! Meijerissä tien toisella puolella!" Mangus huusi.  
"Tulkaa lapset," Optimus sanoi ja kaikki kääntyivät toiseen suuntaan.

"Se ei ole kaukana, seuratkaa Blurrta." Sanoi Mangus, ja kiirehti hakemaan Been, joka edelleen istui lumessa uupuneena.

Blurr johdatti pennut ja aikuiset koirat navettaan, jossa oli lämmintä, ja siellä ystävälliset lehmät toivottivat heidät tervetulleeksi. Lehmät ihailivat suloisia pentuja, ja säälivät myös niitä, kun he näkivät kuinka väsyneitä ne olivatkaan.

"He ovat kaikki tällä, vai mitä Mangus?" kysyi Optimus uupuneena.

"Kyllä Optimus, Kaikki Yhdeksänkymmentä yhdeksän," sanoi Mangus.

Lehmät säälivät ja surkuttelivat väsyneitä matkalaisia, ja Blurr kertoi että hän oli jo pitkään tavoitellut heitä.

"On nälkä äiti," valitti Bulkhead.

"Minullakin on nälkä äiti," sanoi Arcee, ja pian kaikki muutkin pennut valittivat nälkää.

"Olen pahoillani lapset," Optimus sanoi surullisena.

Mutta siten yksi lehmistä ehdotti lämmintä ja tuoretta maitoa.

"Missä on maitoa?" kysyi Bulkhead.

"Missä se on?" kysyi Arcee.

"Tulkaa lapset, talo tarjoaa," koehoiti toinen lehmä.

Optimus näytti lapsilleen, missä lehmän utareet olivat, ja pian pennut imivät tyytyväisinä maitoa.

"Älkää tungeksiko, vuorotellen...Bulkhead odota vuoroasi," Optimus opasti pentujaan.

Blurr toi huikan leipää Mangukselle ja hänen vaimollen.

"Se ei ole paljon, mutta riittää kai Dinsfordin asti." Blurr arvio.

"ööh Dinsfordin?" Mangus kysyi puoli väsyksissä.

"Niin...siellä asuu Decepticonkoira, nimeltään Megatron, hän on luvannut auttaa." Blurr selitti.

Decepticonkoirat ovat melkein saman näköisiä kuin Autobotkoirat, paitsi että heidän turkinväri on musta ja tumman liila, tai harmaa, tai joku muut tumma väri.

Decepticonkoirat ja Autobotkoirat eivät ole hyvissä väleissä keskenään, mutta hädän tullen he kaikki pitävät yhtä, ja sen Manguskin tiesi oikein hyvin.

Blurr pyysi matkalaisia lepäämään, ja hän lupasi pitää vahtia, ettei kukaan löytäisi heitä.

Mangus ja Optimus tekivät työtäkäsketyä, he paneutuivat nukkumaan, ja niin myös kaikki pennut, ja lehmät olivat hiiren hiljaa, antaen vieraiden nukkua rauhassa.

-  
Seuraavana aamuna, koiralauma jatkoi matkaansa, Optimus kulkiedellä, ja pennut seurasivat, Ultra Magnus kulki joukon perässä, varmistaen että kaikki pysyivät mukana. Samassa hän kuuli tutun auton tööttäyksen.

Se oli Airachnid, hän hoputti lapsia tien yli, ja yritti kuusen oksalla hävittää suurimman osan jäljistä, ennen kuin itse pakeni paikalta.

Airachnid kuitenkin näki jäljet, ja oli tyytyväinen.

"Vai luulivat ne voivansa naruttaa Airachnid," hän ilkkui ja kutsui apureitaan. Nämä tulivat nopeasti paikalle.

"Tässä on jäljet matkalla kylään," hän sanoi ja ositti lumessa olevia jälkiä.

"No pahus! siinähän ne!" huudahti Masterson, nähdessään jäljet.

"Tutkikaa te kaikki kiertopolut, minä otan päätien, nähdään Donfordissa," Airachnid komensi ja niin he erosivat eri suuntiin.

-  
Megatron isokokoinen, jäntevä ja väriltään hopeanharmaa, odotteli matkalaisia, haukkuen ja kuunnellen.

Oli jo iltapäivä kun Mangus ja Optimus pentuineen saapuivat perille.

"Mangus! minulla on kyyti kotiin," Megatron ilmoitti.

"Kyyti kotiin? Optimus kuulitko?" riemuitsi Ultra Magnus.

"meille kaikilleko?" kysyi ihmeissään Optimus.

"Eikö enää tarvitse kävellä? " kysyi Bumblebee.

"Jos me vain ehdimme, tulkaa," komensi Megatron.

"Pääsemme kotiin lapset," Optimus sanoi riemuisaan, ja kaikki seurasivat Megatrona vanhaa varastoon, jossa oli vanha takka, täynnä nokea.

Jatkuu...( Saa kommentoida.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Mitä olete pitäneet tarinasta?**

Yhdeksäs luku: täpärä pelastus.

Megatron vei Ultra Magnkuksen ja Optimuksen ikkunalle, siellä näkyi koko piha, ja pakettiauto.

"Näetkö tuon pakettiauton? se lähtee heti matkaan kun se on korjattu, ja siinä on tilaa teille kaikille." Megatron sanoi.

Samassa Optimuksen ja Ultra Manguksen kauhuksi he näkivät Airachnidin, ja Masterson ja Nanoseckin, he pyörivät ympäriinsä etsien heitä. Heille tuli ongelmia päästä autoon.

"Voi Mangus, miten me pääsemme autoon?" Optimus kysyi huolissaan.

"En tiedä Optimus, mutta meidän on pakko..." Manguksen lause jäi kesken kun Bumblebee tuli paikalle.

"Äiti, isä! Hot Rod työnsi minut takaan," Bumblebee kanteli ja oli aivan nokinen.

"Bumblebee työnsi ensin!" Hot Rod sanoi, ja oli yhtä nokinen kuin veljensä, ja pian pennut alkoivat riidellä.

"Pyydän lapset, älkää tapelko," pyysi Optimus, mutta Mangus huomasi, että pentujen turkki oli musta, ja se peitti kauniit värit.

"Hei Optimus...taisinpa keksiä," hän hihkaisi ja alkoi kieri tuhkassa.

"Voi Mangus! mitä sinä teet?" Optimus ihmeteli. Ja Ultra Magnus hyppäsi tuhkasta, aivan mustana.

"Katso Optimus! olen Decepticonkoira, me naamioidumme decepticonkoiriksi," Ultra Magnus sanoi, nyt heitä ei voitu tunnistaa.

Megatronista se oli hyvä idea.

"Tulkaa lapset, kierikää tuhkassa!" Ultra Magnus koehoiti.

"Eli meinaatko että me likaamme, itsemme?" Hot Shot kysyi ihmeissään, ja muutkin pennut olivat aivan ymmällään, sillä yleensä he eivät saaneet sotkea itseään.

"Kuulitko Jetstorm? isi haluaa meidän sotkevan," Jetfire sanoi veljelleen.

"Äiti pitääkö meidän?" kysyi Arcee äidiltään.

"Tehkää niin kuin isi sanoo," Sanoi Optimus, sillä hän tiesi sen olevan ainoa keino.  
Pennut olivat riemuisaan.

"Tämä on hauskaa!" Bulkhead sanoi.

"Olen aina halunnut sotkea itseni! huudahti Jetstorm. Ja pian kaikki pennut kierivät tuhkassa, ja värikkäät turkit värjäytyivät mustiksi.

Kun oli valmista, Megatron vei ensimmäisen ryhmän ulos, pennut olivat innoissaan, he pääsisivät jekkutammaan hullua tätiä.

Optimus ja Mangus katselivat jännittyneinä ikkunasta, kun Megatron vei pennut rekkaan.  
Nanosec huomasi koirat.

"Hei Masterson...onko noilla vale puku?" hän kysyi.

"No katsos Nanosec, niin varmaan on, niitä ne koirat yleensä käyttää...senkin tollo!" sanoi Masterson ja pamautti kaveriaan päähän.

Mangus ja Optimus helpottuivat, ja valmistautuivat seuraavaan vaiheeseen. Optimus naamioi itsensä, ja Mangus vei seuraavan ryhmän rekkaan. Sillä välin Airachnid piti palaveriä apureidensa kanssa.

Nanosec ja Masterson alkoivat kyllästyä koko koira jahtiin, heillä oli nälkä ja vilu.  
Mutta Airachnid ei ottanut tuota kuuleviin korviin.

"Ne pennut ovat tällä, ja me löydämme ne! takaisin töihin!" hän komensi.

Ultra Magnus alkoi olla levoton, hän katseli huolestuneena ympärilleen.

"Huomasivatko he mitään?" hän kysyi Megatronilta,  
Samassa auto alkoi köhiä.

"Ei..mutta meiltä alkaa loppua aika," Megatron sanoi ja alkoi nopeuttaa pentujen viemistä auton lavalle.

Optimus ja Magnus pitivät kiirettä, pentujen viemisessä. Vähän väliä tuli täpäriä tilanteita, mutta hyvin siitä selvittiin.

Mangus haki loput pennut, ja Optimus hyppäsi auton kyytiin.

Mangus kauhistui, kun huomasi rosvojen tunkeutuvan latoon, missä loput pennut olivat, kiireesti hän haki pennut ja kiireesti he menivät tien yli, ja olivat vähällä jäädä Airachnid auton alle.

Airachnid katseli epäluuloisena, kun pennut kävelivät pelosta vavisten talon reunaa, Mangus kannusti pentuja menemään eteenpäin.

Rännin reunasta tippui pisaroita, ja mustan turkin päälle ilmestyi värikkäitä läikkiä, Mangus kauhistui, nyt otti ohra leipä.

"Ei voi olla..se on mahdotonta," sanoi Airachnid ja katsoi tausta peilistä kun pakettiauto alkoi lähteä liikkeelle, ja Megatron vei viimeisiä pentuja kiireesti kyytiin.

Samassa iso lumi kasa putosi Bumblebeen päälle, ja kun Mangus vetäisi hänet esiin, Bumblebeen värit olivat taas esillä.

Airachnid huusi apureitaan paikalle, ja nämä tulivat kovalla kiireellä ladon ovesta läpi.  
"Tuolla ne menevät! Pakettiautossa! Perään!" Airachnid komensi apureitaan. Ja Mangukselle tuli kiire.

"Juoskaa!" huusi Megatron, sillä auto oli lähtenyt liikelle.

Mangus liukastui jäällä, ja olisi varmasti jäänyt kiinni. Ellei Megatron olisi rynnännyt suoraan päätä rosvojen kimppuun.  
Mangus nousi nopeasti pystyyn, ja juoksi kiireesti kohti autoa. Mangus hyppäsi auton kyytiin ja ojensi Bumblebeen Optimukselle. Mangus ja Optimus olivat helpottuneita, kaikki olivat kyydissä.

Mutta vaara ei ollut vielä ohi, Optimuksen ja Manguksen kauhuksi, sekä pentujen...Airachnid ajoi heitä takaa. Airachnid yritti työntää auton kumoon, mutta itse hän ajoi itsensä ojaan.

Airachnid kaasutti itsensä pois ojasta, ja pääsi takaisin tielle, hänen autonsa oli kärsinyt melkoisia vaurioita, mutta siitä hän ei välittänyt, hänen silmissään näkyi hurja raivo. Juuri kun hän oli saavutamaisilaan pakettiauton, niin Mastersonin ja Nanosecin auto tuli ylämäessä näkyviin, rosvojen oli tarkoitus tönäistä pakettiauto nurin, mutta sen sijaan, he törmäsivätkin Airachnid.

Autobotkoirat katsoivat, kun Airachnid ja hänen apurinsa lensivät suoraan ojaan, ja autot menivät hajalle.  
Airachnid itki raivosta, hänet oli lyöty.

Kymmenes luku: kotona taas.

Sillä välin Lontoossa, Ratchet istui nojatuolin ääressä, ja kuunteli radiosta uusinta hitti-kapaleta, nimeltään:Airachnid.

Mutta Ratchet ei jaksanut kuunnella, vaan sammutti radion.

"Ratchet onhan tuo ensimmäisesi hitti, saimme enemmän rahaa kuin uneksimmekaan." sanoi Red Alert, hän oli parasta aikaa koristelemassa kuusta, sillä nyt oli joulu.

Mutta joulu tunnelmasta ei ollut heillä mitään tietoa.

"Niin tiedän...mutta en jaksa uskoa Manguksen ja Optimuksen karannen." sanoi Ratchet ja käveli katsomaan kuvaa lemmikeistään.

Sari tuli paikalle kantaen tarjotinta, jossa oli lämmintä juotavaa. Sari parka oli murheen murtavana, hän itki paljon ja suri koira parkojen kovaa kohtaloa.

"Joskus kuulen heidän öisin haukkuvan...mutta aina se onkin vain unta," sanoi Sari ja huokaisi syvään. Samassa kuului ulkoa ovesta haukkumista, ja Sari juoksi kiireesti avaamaan oven.

Huoneeseen juoksi paljon mustia koiria.

"Ratchet mitä ihmettä?" Red Alert kummasteli.

"Ne ovat Decepticonkoiria!" huudahti Ratchet, samalla kun yksi korista kaatoi hänet maahan.

"Eivät vaan ylätäplältä tuhkassa," korjasi Sari nokisena, ja samassa hän näki Bumblebeen.

"Katsokaa tässä on Bumblebee!" hän huudahti riemusta.

Ratchet pyyhki nenäliinalla koiran naaman, ja noen alta paljastui Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus! kiva nähdä sinua taas kaveri," Ratchet riemuitsi, ja Red Alert oli onnellinen nähdessään Optimuksen.

Sari otti pölyhuiskan, ja alkoi pyyhkiä pennut noesta.

" Ja tässä on Bulkhead, Arcee, Hot Shot, Hot Rod, Jetfire ja Jetstorm, ne ovat kaikki tällä pikku kullat!" Sari riemuitsi.

Ratchet ja Red Alert olivat myös iloisia, paras joululahja. Ja siten Sari, Ratchet, ja Red Alert huomasivat että olo huone oli täynnä nokisia Autobotkoiria, niinpä he ryhtyivät laskemaan niitä.

Ja tuloksena oli se...kun laskettiin kaikki pennut ja mukaan aikuiset koirat, niin Autobotkoiria oli 101. Red Aler oli vähällä pyörtyä.

"Mistä ne kaikki tulivat?" hän ihmetteli.

"Voi Mangus! sinä vanha veijari," Ratchet sanoi nauraen.

"Mitä me teemme niillä?" kysyi Red Aler.

"Me pidämme ne!" julisti Ratchet.

"Tässä talossa?" kysyi Red Aler ihmeissään.

"Ostamme talon maaseudulta, perustamme koirafarmin, kodeista parhaimman." Keksi Ratchet, ja kaikkien mielestä se oli loistava ja hieno ajatus.

Ratchet meni pianon ääreen ja alkoi soittaa uutta melodiaa, koirafarmi oli sen kappaleen nimi.

Ultra Magnus ja Optimus Prime, olivat iloisia, he olivat turvassa, heidän kaikki pennut olivat tallella, ja heillä oli paljon ottolapsia, ja he muuttaisivat uuteen asuntoon, ja mikä parasta Airachnid ei koskaan enään olisi heille uhka. Ja niin he pentujen kanssa ryhtyivät laulamaan uutta Ratchetin laulua.

Loppu.

 **Katso myös:Kilpikonnat koulusa.**


End file.
